Next is my Turn
by Cal-Wills
Summary: One-shot. John Cena/Edge SLASH. After Cena wins at the RR and regains the WWE Championship, Edge takes His Revenge. Remi Non Con Sex. Rated M.


Title: Next is my turn

Warnings: M/M Relationships, semi-consensual sex and language

Pairing: Edge/John

Royal Rumble 2006

John Cena vs. Edge for the WWE Championship

John Cena could feel it, Edge was going to tap, and he had him locked in the STFU in the center of the ring. With no where to go, Edge tapped and the referee rang the bell, awarding John the WWE title he'd just won back. As John paraded around the ring, holding the WWE title up, Edge rolled out of the ring angrily as he brooded to the back.

John laughed standing on the second rope WWE title resting on his shoulder. He celebrated some more before finally walking to the back, where he walked to his locker room. As he sat the WWE title down, he began to undress and walk to the shower. He showered quickly, and dressed; getting his thing together as he walked out to his car; noting that the backstage area was emptying out.

He went to put his things in his car, walking to the driver side door, went to open it before he realized he didn't have his keys. He smirked rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, as he walked back inside, and down the hall to his locker room, to see them sitting near the shower stall.

'But didn't I leave them in the locker?' he questioned himself quietly as he stood in the doorway, just staring at them. 'Everybody else has gone, besides the janitor's, so who could've moved them?' He shook his head. "Whatever" he muttered walking in and grabbing them, putting them in his pocket and turning to leave. Suddenly John felt something hard slam into the back of his head, knocking him temporally unconscious.

When John opened his eyes, his head was throbbing as he wondered silently what had happened; as he rolled onto his front he realized he was completely nude. "What the fuck?" he questioned aloud. John felt the air leave his lungs forcefully as a bold knee was dropped on his back.

"You think you can rob me of my Title and get away with it?" A familiar voice growled into John's ear as he wheezed. "I'm sorry" John gasped as he felt yet another knee dropped on his back, before he was kicked in the ribs over and over again.

"No, you're not sorry, not yet. But you will be!" The voice growled as he kicked John again but this time in the chest. "I'm sorry" John coughed out before the air swooshed out of his lungs once more but this time it was because the man dropped down on his chest and began choking him. "Sorry isn't enough you son of a bitch!" Edge sneered in John's face as he released his throat.

Grabbing John's arm, Edge used it to tug him onto his front; John was hoping that it was over; however it was not to be as he felt Edge kick him in the ribs again. 'Okay I'm getting my ass kicked by an envious co-worker. How worse can it get?' as soon John mentally asked himself that question, he wished he hadn't.

John heard a soft 'plop' on his back and didn't have to look to know it was a condom. He shivered as he heard Edge unbuckling his belt, followed by the sound of a zipper being undone.

He warily looked back to see Edge pushing his jeans down far enough to free his engorged erection. Edge's shirt landed next to John as Edge reached down and grabbed the condom, tearing it open with his teeth. He slid it on his hard member as he grabbed John's legs and spread his thighs.

"Never mind, turn over bitch, I want to your face when I shove this R rated cock up your ass" Edge said with a cocky smirk as he flipped John onto his back. John tried to fight back the best he could, all the while wondering how Edge got so strong. Edge had somehow held John's wrists down above his head with one hand.

It was too late for John, Edge was between his thighs, hand guiding his erection to press against John's entrance, but he waited as John squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Open your eyes John. I wanna see the pain in your eyes as I fuck you senseless" Edge's voice was no longer angry or rough, but was eerily soft and smooth.

"Open them; I can make this the longest night of your life John. It can quick and painless; well not entirely but . . . or long and painful. Your choice John. If you're good, I might even let you give me a blow job" Edge said cockily as John prayed for help, but nonetheless opened his eyes as Edge smiled an eerie smile.

John felt Edge suddenly buck his hips towards his entrance as his member forced its way inside of him. John opened his mouth to scream but Edge grabbed his shirt as if it were a gag and shoved it in John's mouth; using it as leverage as he thrusted roughly inside of the WWE champion.

As Edge violated John in the worst way possible, John could feel himself losing consciousness, just when he thought he'd pass out he felt Edge slap him hard a crossed the face. "Wake up, you're not passing out on me John" he murmured as John whimpered in pain. Edge grabbed a hold of John's wrists holding each one down as he thrusted his hips against John's.

"MMMM sofareerry" John mumbled, words muffled by the makeshift gag. "What?" Edge asked voice husky as he continued his movements against John as he pulled the 'gag' out. "I-I'm fucking sorry" John whimpered as Edge bucked up roughly. "Sorry isn't good enough" he growled in John's ear.

Edge pulled out and flipped John on his front, and pulled his hips up, and entered him; thrusting hard and fast as he felt that he was close. John groaned and gasped as Edge raked his nails a crossed his back, gripping his hips firmly.

Edge had quickened his pace, and was slamming into John faster, wishing John had long hair he could pull. John began stroking his hard member hoping Edge hadn't seen it. Edge dug his blunt fingernails into John's hips as he ripped John back against his member.

"Adam!" John screamed as he came all over himself. "Damn you, you fucking ruined it" Adam growled as he came, pulling out of John to lie beside him. John smiled pulling Adam into his arms.

"Aw don't worry about, there's always time for an encore later. That was wonderful baby, for a second in almost thought I was 'really' being raped" John murmured as he kissed Adam on the lips gently.

"Sure maybe later then. You're a sex freak not me. We'd better not get locked in here because you wanted kinky role playing and sex to celebrate your title win damn it" Adam groaned as John winked.

"Like you didn't like it, seemed like you really got into it, next time, I get to top and you get to pick the location" John said with a smirk. "Oh Joy" Adam muttered as he and John got dressed.


End file.
